Slavery to the blood
by Baronessjai
Summary: Maybe A one shot…. for now….Eric kidnaps Sookie during her graduation from college, she has no family so she thinks  But the few friends she's got they thought she just left to start a new life…what a life she finds… a little Stockholm syndrome set in NYC


Slavery to the blood

Maybe A one shot…. for now….Eric kidnaps sookie during her graduation from college, she has no family so she thinks

But the few friends she's got they thought she just left to start a new life…what a life she finds… a little Stockholm syndrome set in NYC

Rated M AU/ Bondage, strong sexual scenes and language.

If you're not in to hot hot sex with no chasers pls don't read

Sookie just graduated college and has a nice outing with her friends at a club called Mirrors

On Dalancy and 145th in Manhattan the place is large and very crowed making sookie works very hard to keep her shields up but she does it for her friends and just to finally let her guard down and have a good time for once. Her friends Tara and JB and Hedley are all joking and buying drinks sookie's in another world because she see certain people glowing but she doesn't say anything just watches and looks around the club is hot like nothing she's ever seen before with the mirrors on the walls and floor even the doors it has an upstairs it's just really nice but the glowing people are giving her looks that she can't understand but she keeps her face straight with her crazy smile on just looking around she really has no worries when she lost her family she was left a nice lot of money to take care of her schooling and her without ever worrying so she's for once feeling good about life and what's in store but little does she know she's being watched very intently by the clubs owner which is a very old and prominent vampire …..

Tara and Sookie are talking and laughing when the DJ plays their song they look at one another and say at the same time OH! Shit it's about to go down and jump from their seats and run out to the dance floor shaking and moving together to the music their both right on time because it's a skit they did in drama class for a play in high school. Their laughing and as Sookie turns around to drop it low and the most beautiful man she's ever seen is watching her every move but he has that glow that makes her kind of scared but she just puts it off and smiles at him he returns the smile and she really starts to get in to her grind then which if she knew any better she wouldn't but she doesn't so the show continues until the song is over and the girls return to their seats still laughing after a while sookie starts to feel the drinks a little she's never been a big drinker because it has a way of messing with her shields so she tells her friends she's going to go on and head home everyone says their goodbyes not knowing this is really goodbye for good Sookie gets up and make her way to the exit as she does this the beautiful blond god of a man also moves which she doesn't notice at all because she's a little hazy from the drinks and not to mention the joints they all passed around in the car on the way she gets to the exit door and when she opens it the cool summer nights air hits her face and takes some of the haze away as she looks for the driver of her town car she sees the beautiful man now that she's looking good he's huge like almost seven feet tall to her very short and petit 5'5 she's wondering why he's talking to her driver he smiles at her and opens the door she smiles back as she gets closer he gets taller it seems to her before she knows it he grabs her and lifts her off the ground swiftly and takes to the air she can't even scream she's so shocked he moves her up his body with a death grip and whispers in her ear do not scream little one as he grabs her chin in his huge hand to make eye contact with her he says you are mine now my little fairy and Sookie just looks at him still in shock and then faints and the blond god just smiles thinking his glamour worked. He takes her to his brown stone on the upper Eastside by central park west they land right in his back yard and he vamps to his secret passage door in the wall of the bricks on the side of the brown stone he presses some button and he's in his layer in a matter of minutes he lays her down on the huge bed and just looks at his prize and says to himself the KING has a toy and smiles wickedly …

As he watches her sleep he can't get over how beautiful she is with her blond tresses that are the same color as his her pouty full lips the heave of her bountiful breast that lead to a slender waist and wide hips he's totally sprung at this point as he slides his body up alongside hers and takes a deep inhale his eyes glaze over he says to himself the Gods she smells pure how can that be? As he's contemplating this she opens her eyes trying to make out where she is her eyes lock with his and she screams bloody murder and tries to jump up off the bed which is a big mistake because he grabs hold of her arms again which are still bruised and sore from the flight over here and she yelps and cowers in the corner of the bed and then he says to her good little fairy screaming will get you nowhere no one can hear you and for the first time Sookie notices that yes he is beautiful but the look in his eyes is just plain scary so she looks away from him her huge blue eyes are now looking at her hands she's so scared she doesn't move she knows he's something other than human then it clicks OH MY GOD! She says out loud you're a fucking vampire and big blond and deadly smiles at her and his fangs snick down why yes and you're a fairy virgin and laughs with humor at her and she blushes all the way down to her lovely neck and his smile turns to a sinister one as he vamps to her quickly and grabs her chin in his hands and licks her lips softly she gasps he smiles and says I haven't had a virgin in over a millennium she begins to shiver and he looks at her and says don't worry I'm going to take my time with you because the average whore can't handle me. I'll rip your little pussy apart and stands at his full height and licks his lips tasting her essence on them and smiles again while Sookie is visibly shacking in her shoes he takes in her attire which is a pair of white skinny Capri pants and a white wife beater with silver writing on it class of 2020 and the name of her college that makes her breast look like they're going to pop out the sides and the top with some strappy silver high heeled sandals with a silver bag which he put on the night stand she quietly speaks and says why I mean what would you want with me? Your very handsome you could have anyone, why me?

He looked at her with soft eyes and said you smell Devine and don't mistake your very beautiful Ms. Stackhouse and you will be mine she kind of lost it for a second and said I'm not at house I'm a fucking person you can't keep me like a fucking doll or something what the fuck is your problem you men are all alike that's why I never dated always thinking you own someone please before she could get the whole last word out he was on her pining her down grabbing her neck and growling at her speaking through clenched teeth he said I'm not a man Sookie I'm Vampire and make no mistake you are now my possession so just forget about the dates and other men because once I have you and I will have you I'll spoil you for any other do you understand as he shook her up like a rag doll and slammed her against the bed she didn't say a word but she shook with fear and tears were coming outta her big blue eyes he was on her at vamp speed licking her cheeks slowly like a cat licks their paws just as fast he was off her as his phone rang he answered speaking in another language that he thought she couldn't understand but his little fairy was very smart and educated she spoke well over sixteen languages and could read and write in them that's what a law degree does for ya… she just listened without even looking at him whoever he was talking to it sounded like a female she felt a little jealous she wanted to laugh at herself was she really going through Stockholm already but she kept quiet and just laid still she remembered a professor lecturing on the acts of vampires and how running or sudden movement brought out the beast in them she remembered his words from just a few moment ago when he said that he could rip her little pussy apart she shivered and his eyes automatically looked over at her and she tried to be still but her body had a mind of its own and continued to shake he sat next to her and ran his hand up and down her thigh gently she brought her eyes up to look at him and his fangs were gleaming in the soft lighting of the room and he was so beautiful she blushed and looked away from him he just continued to rub her thigh she felt so soft and warm to him as Sookie laid there they were talking about some other vampires who wanted a pass to move into New York and he wasn't sure about them he told whoever he was talking to that he would meet them on the third night in his common hall at the castle Sookie was thinking to herself like wow he has a castle in New York then he hung up the phone and his attention was clearly on her now but she didn't dare make a move he bent over her thigh and began to lick her thigh from her ankle to her knee she gasped and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights he whispered to her that he wanted to taste her and she just looked at him as big tear drops fell to her cheeks because little did he know she couldn't shield because he was touching her so she could see the images in his mind which was crazy to her because with other people she got images as well as clear thoughts but with him just images and then just out of nowhere he vamped off the bed with a crazed look in his eyes and told her take off your clothes Sookie's head snapped up and fear and pleading was in her eyes she opened her mouth to speak but he leaned over her at vamp speed and said what are you waiting for as she looked at him she notice that he looked like he had a third leg in his pants his penis was so long and thick it laid close to his knee cap and she gasped because she 'd never seen anything that big in any one's head his penis was huge she quickly closed her eyes tight with fear and said please in a shaky almost childlike voice I've stuttering never he quickly before she could get her sentence out pulled her off the bed by her arm which was still hurting from him grabbing her the other times he ignored it and ripped her tee shirt from her body making Sookie jump and cry out then just as fast before she could cover herself he was going for her capris with a loud growl she cowed and began to beg please she said don't hurt me you said you'd take your time she was trying to go for her button and zipper and he just looked at her he sat on the bed and pulled her by the hips to stand in front of him he lifted her from the floor she gasped as he put her pussy to his nose and inhaled deeply she just kept still he sat her back down and unbuttoned her capris slid them down her soft thick thighs as he bent his head to continue to sniff her she could feel the cool air and moaned lightly trying to keep quiet and still he looked up at her face and ran his tongue along the front of her pussy right through her white lacey silk panties tasting her she gasped and jumped a little out of fear he could feel her fear so he didn't say anything it just heightened his lust he picked his head up and in one swift motion had her panties and bra on the floor she stumbled and yelped and he picked her up by her small waist and made her straddle him she was so scared her hands went to his shoulders and she griped his shirt he held eye contact with her as he moved in to lick her lips again she didn't move she saw what he wanted in his head and it didn't look like it would hurt she had seen it in her friend Tara's head when JB had licked her pussy and she tried to calm herself enough to just let it happen Eric could see the wheels turning in her head but he didn't interrupt he licked her lips nipping lightly on the bottom one then moving along her jawline and then he flipped her off his lap and tossed her to the bed Sookie cried out as he vamped between her thighs and said don't worry my little fairy I'm going to take my time I don't want to damage you then vamped fast then parted her thighs roughly and damn near lifted her ass off the bed grabbing her ass cheeks roughly parting her small pussy lips he was amazed at how small her little holes looked she cried out he took one long lick from her ass hole to her clit and Sookie just gasped and without warning her body had a mind of its own as her hips bucked up at his face Eric just laughed and said look at you your all wet do you like it Sookie? Do you want more? She just blushed and turned her head he scraped his fangs along her inner thigh and she cried out with her eyes tightly shut just wanting it to be over she began to cry again just thinking about what was going to happen to her that's when he did it again licking her from asshole to clit she sobbed and her hips bucked again and she sobbed more because she couldn't control it he just laughed at her and then began to lick and suck her pussy and clit in earnest making sounds and a tight feeling to her stomach muscles that she thought couldn't be right this man was raping her and she had no control over her body at all before she could really think her thighs began to shake all the while Eric is growling and speaking in old Norse saying how the Gods have blessed him and how he'll worship her pussy not knowing she could understand then out of nowhere he rams his middle finger in her pussy pops her maiden head and bits her inner thigh Sookie screams out bucking and shaking and crying while Eric just continues to feed and finger fucks the rest of her orgasm out of her it takes everything out of him to control himself and pull back and lick the marks to seal them she's still Cumming all over his finger he licks all around to catch all that delicious juice of hers then he pulls it out and continues to lick and suck cleaning every drop of her pinkish juices which was her sweet blood from the rupture of her hymen and her sweet pussy juices mixed together he came all in his pants the act was so arousing once he finished cleaning the juices from her thighs he got up stripped down right in front of her she cupped her pussy because he did hurt her and turned to her side and cried by the time he got out the shower she had cried herself to sleep he walked over to the bed and looked at her she was truly and utterly beautiful and she tasted of pure sunshine and honey and she was his he found himself looking for a pair of pajama pants for what he didn't know but he didn't want to frighten her to much during his ministration she called him a God and he liked it he just had to figure out how he could control himself not to fuck and feed on her to death he didn't know why but he wanted her forever and not by turning her either if he was right she was at the least more than half fairy and could live forever but then he said to no one but himself I wonder what powers she has ? as he took her small body and lifted it gently and put her under the soft down quilt she moaned but didn't wake up he left her in the room and went to his office right next door and turned on his computer and answered some e-mails made a few calls and made the most important call to a half fairy half daemon he knew he needed answers now… when Preston answered the phone Eric said hello Pres. What's up I need to ask you a few question about fairies Preston laughed and said Hello to you to your majesty Eric smiled they were good friends then Preston said shoot I'm all ears Eric told him a little about Sookie Preston said hold up you have a Half Fairy in your possession and Eric said hypothetically speaking Preston said she hasn't showed any powers yet where is this hypothetical fairy from Eric said I don't have all that information just tell me how many powers fairies can have at one time Preston said it varies if this fairy has the spark she could be very powerful and they also have telepathic abilities as well as telekinesis and the ability to pop Eric said really Preston said yes really then Preston asked how old is this hypothetical fairy Eric said early twenties Preston said once this said Fairy has reached that age these powers should be there Eric smiled and said thanks Pres. And Preston said wait Eric said yeah Preston asked one more question have you bonded this hypothetical fairy to you yet? Eric laughed and said no that hasn't been done Preston said if you want to keep this said fairy you better think about it because if her linage is superior you'll have to or if they find out it could mean war. Eric's fangs nicked down and he said I'll take my chances and he hung up he leaned back in his chair putting his huge feet on the desk and steeple his fingers thinking if this/Sookie was worth this he closed down his computer and vamped to the room and just looked at her and said to himself yes all worth it dawn was awhile away he slide in the bed beside her and wrapped himself around her smelling only his scent and hers on her and said to himself this feels good this feels right she moan again he could feel that she was in pain if she was a good little fairy he'd heal her tomorrow night he went into down time next to her and at around and hour before dawn he felt her wake up and he grabbed her roughly to him she gasped and moaned out begging him to please be gentle her thighs and her pussy ached she began to cry silently he laid behind her thinking how he was going to handle this then he had a thought and said I can feel that you are in pain she said nothing her mind was racing trying to process this information then she thought back to that lecture on vampires if a vampire had your blood they could track and feel your emotions she just cried more as she thought well I guess I have no way out of this he'll kill me I just know it shit it's not like I could be with anyone else with hearing all their thoughts I'd go crazy shit if I'm not already she began to stop crying do to all the thinking she wiped her eyes and slowly tried to turn and face her capture as she did this he loosened his grip on her and looked at her when her eyes reached his he saw the resolve in them as well as felt it and kissed her lips quickly she jumped and looked down at their bodies together and blushed then she took the chance and asked if …if I comply I mean I will she looked at him in the eye and he leveled her with a sick gaze and said I know you will with a commanding low voice will you just not hurt me because I know with this stupid ass telepathic shit I have I know no one will want me he looked at her and said wait so you are telepathic she looked at him and then looked down and said yes . Then he asked what else can you do? She was quick to answer nothing else honest he looked at her not knowing if she was not lying and said it's not a stupid thing Sookie and trust me many will/do want you I saw that last night at my club even your friends boyfriend wants you… she said I'm not saying they don't want me I'm saying I can't take them it is too much for my mind to handle hearing every thought he nodded his head in understanding then asked can you hear me? She looked at him and said no he felt truth there but there was something else but he didn't get in to it he wanted her to tell him so he asked have you tried to do anything else she said no I mean what am I? do you know something I don't he just looked at her and said I told you that you're a fairy well not full fae but more fairy then human she looked at him like tinker bell he just laughed but it wasn't a scary laugh it was beautiful and she smiled at him and then reached and the smile left his face she pulled her hand back like she had been burned and looked away from him and then said sorry I just you're really beautiful he smiled and said you are too and she blushed and looked down and he took her hand in his and that's when she felt it and so did he an electric shock that made both their eyes bug out and he asked her what did you just do Sookie with that low Scary voice and she cowed and said I swear I didn't please and he just looked at her and pulled her to him ever since he got in the bed with her his dick was rock hard nearly killing him but he didn't want to fuck her but something in him said he had her why hurt her when she was willing to comply so he pulled her to him slowly and gently this time taking her hand in his and the shock happened again he just looked her in the eyes and put her small hand to his face knowing she just wanted to touch him he glanced a look at the clock and it was well past dawn he looked at her then the clock again and said what the fuck not hostel just in awe and she cowed again because she didn't understand what was going on in his head he just saw the clock and then it clicked vampires aren't awake during daylight hours she just looked at him he was in overload he hopped out the bed and began to pace the floor saying how can this be I don't even feel tired she just looked at him with her big blue doe eyes and said why are you still awake? Don't you sleep during this time he turned to her so fast she jumped then moaned trying to move and he said the only thing I can think about is I've had your blood and now I'm not even tired did you know of this Sookie? She looked at him and said no I. I've never been bitten before you I mean then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said my blood did this? She looked down at her hands and said damn I must be like sunscreen for vamps then she looked up at him and said OH Shit! Now you're going to kill me this is just bullshit just when I find someone that I can be around and he just looks at her and says not unless you do something stupid with that scary voice and she said well I can't say I'm not going to do something stupid when I don't know what I can't and can do I mean like I said I really can't read your mind like that he looked at her and said like what? She swallowed hard and said I meant that I well sometimes I get pictures he got closer and said really explain he got big again and he said what kind of pictures Sookie she said well when you were about to umm taste me she looked away from him as she said it I saw it before you did it that's why I calmed down I knew you weren't going to rip me apart he smiled and said as his mind worked a mile a minute this will work in our favor this is good she looked at him and said will you tell others?

He looked at her as the jealousy and possessiveness ran through his veins like fire he said no and neither will you; no one will ever touch you or feed from you but me like I said you are MINE now and we are going to begin to bond this evening let's get some sleep then her stomach growled he looked at her and said shit I have to make sure you eat he grab her by the hand as he pulled her she yelp in pain and that's when he seen the bruises and sat down and lifted her gently to him and her scent made his eyes glaze over but he held fast to control himself and bit in to his wrist and said drink she looked at him and said I don't want to die please he said you won't die it will heal you come on before it heals she wrapped her small hand around his wrist and licked to taste it to her amazement it was sweet she latched on and sucked hard he moaned then growled she jumped he grabbed her thigh and rubbed it at first roughly then gently when she was done she licked his wrist clean he vamped and was licking her lips and she just moaned she was scared but not like before it was the fear of him fucking her not killing her but as she thought this his hand moved up her thigh to her dripping wet pussy which made her juices only flow more when his hand got to her inner thigh closer to her pussy he felt the wetness on her inner thighs and smiled at her looking in her eyes still he gently took the same finger that he rammed in to her just hours ago and rubbed it the length of her small tight wet pussy and pulled it back and sucked it slowly make her blush he pulled her by her thigh to where is face was eye level with her wetness and roamed his hand along the cheeks of her ass up along her inner thigh with his hands being so big he parted her outer lips and took along lick from her asshole to her clit Sookie gasped and moaned then he raised up quickly and said come you must eat he picked her up and vamped out the room Sookie was confused because it was so dark but she could see clearly she knew it was day time so she asked him quietly why is it so dark I know it's daylight and he smiled as he turned the lights on in the kitchen and sat her in a chair at the isle when he did her scent hit him like concentrated honey and sunlight he turned away from her and said I have light tight shutters all over the house due to me being so old I get up earlier than others of my kind Sookie said oh and he went the frig and got out the eggs and pulled a pot down from a contraption right over the kitchen isle reached over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of pam and spray the pan then cracked the eggs in the pan then looked to her and asked with the yolk or without Sookie said ewe without please and he took a spatula out the draw and broke the yolk went back in the frig and got some cheese sprinkling it over the eggs and reaching in another draw the his left where the bread box was located and ask her if she wanted toast or a bagel she said a bagel and he popped it in the toaster and he could feel her confusion and said I took a culinary arts class before the great reveal you know a man cooking and Sookie just said mum yeah he smiled and got a plate and put her eggs and bagel on it and sat it in front of her and sat in the chair across from her she got up he watched her with his blue ocean eyes like a cat she went to the frig got the cream cheese out and went in the draw she seen him go to for the spatula and got a butter knife and he just watched as she put the cream cheese on her bagel he watched as she ate her mouth was the sexiest thing he seen and imagined her opening that beautiful mouth for him to put his dick in and Sookie got the image and just looked at him with her bagel in hand and looked down he felt her fear again and just looked at her in the eyes and said I will teach you many things that will please us both she just shook her head and finished eating she got up and began to load the dishwasher as she did this Eric watched her as she bent over to put the dishes in the washer he could see where the shirt rode up to her tanned thighs to almost reveal her ass cheeks then he caught sight of her inner thighs and saw that they were glistening with her wetness he moved at vamp speed and was behind her with one hand on her neck not enough to choke her just enough for her to feel his power she gasped and stood there he bent his body to the curve of her body and began to grind in the cleft of her ass cheeks and he felt her fear at the suddenness of his approach he whispered in her ear your so wet for me sookie it's all over your inner thighs as his hand traveled down the front of her body to her breast and rubbed and took her nipple and pulled in between his pointer and thumb and pinched it lightly making sure to do both making her legs buckle he picked her up and vamp them both back to the room with Sookie's face in the crook of his neck he could feel her hot breath on him as the locks shifted to open the chamber he had her on the bed his head right at her pussy before she could get any words out he was licking the wetness from her inner thighs and she just moaned and relaxed in to his touch he purred like a cat and she giggled for the first time he looked up at her she was quick to say it tickles he said yes I suppose it does and then proceeded to lick her pussy then pushing his tongue in to her she arched her back and moaned out god and he lifted up a little and said no Eric looking her directly in the eye silently telling her to say it and then he continued her thighs shook with the force of his tongue as he began to fuck her with it she cried out his name he smiled then pulled his tongue from her wet pussy licking up and encircling her clit that was it Sookie felt her stomach muscles clench and she came squirting her juices and him catching them with a growl as he sucked and licked her clean she was shaking and trying to catch her breath he crawled up her body and began to lick and kiss her mouth as she gasped for air he noticed she wasn't returning his kiss because she didn't really know how and he said I have much to teach you my Sookie she just looked at him as he flipped them over with her straddling his thighs she laid her head on his chest out of exhaustion and then she felt the hardness under her and she stilled herself trying to understand how he was going to fit that in to her when he began to rub her hair and back she just relaxed and he said it's time to rest now she buried down into him he purred and continued to rub her and before she knew it she was sleep he listen to her he knew she was at rest by her breathing and he wrapped his arms around her and went to rest.

When Sookie woke up that evening to the soft light of the bathroom flooding the room she tried to get her surrounding together once she did the cast out mental net and picked up her vampire damn she thought did I just say that shit I guess I did but he wasn't alone there was another vampire and a human but the humans brain and thoughts were snarly but not unreadable she caught his thoughts he was thinking damn the King has a human he was in complete awe because the king didn't have humans only to feed and fuck and they never came here and then she felt him and saw in his head her face and body the way he must have left her when she was sleeping and then she felt him know she was awake and she just sat still then she saw the other vampires thoughts and it fucked her up because the vampire was having a thought of her damn it's a girl and Eric with her but she couldn't understand how this vampire knew what she looked like then the picture went wild with the female vampires head between her thighs and Eric behind her fucking the shit out of her fear spiked in her and she saw when Eric felt it she jumped when she heard the door and he walked in she looked around him to see if the other vampire followed but the void was right outside the door he got her attention when he sat the bags on the bed then she locked eyes with him he said good evening my Sookie she said hi he said did you rest well she said looking down yes he said yes what Sookie she looked up at him with her innocent doe eyes and said slowly like she was trying to get it right Eric yes what has you so frighten my Sookie she looked at him not sure if she should answer then swallowed and said there is another vampire here sure of herself Eric smiled and said yes he got close to her and said and then she said it was another human too he said yes my day man acquired you some clothes she said okay as she looked down the sheet slipping from her upper body he reached in the bag and pulled out a soft silk rob and handed it to her and took her chin in his hand looking her in the eye and said I want you to shower and dress we are going to my he thought for a minute and said other home she took a good look at him he was dressed nicely in dark blue jeans and a gray and blue striped button up shirt and said yes okay and moved to get up he helped her when she got to the edge of the bed being as so her feet didn't even touch the floor from the bed he pulled the tags off the robe and helped her slip it on to her soft skin she turned to him and he looked at her knowing she wanted to say something he said you can speak freely Sookie she said very quietly her pictures are she stopped herself and Eric said continue Sookie she wants me and I mean he smiled and said yes she is my child and we share a lot and he left it at that sookie looked at him and said your child with a question behind it then she thought and he seen the wheels turning in her head and she said you killed her and Eric just laughed and said that's one way of putting it he felt her fear again and said don't worry as he brushed his lips against her ear you will always be my warm blooded sookie then moved away from her and Sookie said will you let her I mean will you share me Eric looked at Sookie and said No I told you no one will ever touch or feed from you I meant that now get cleaned and dress for me and he gave her a jolt of lust that made her body shiver and she turned towards the bathroom but not before she notice that he left the doors to the room open but she just continue her walk that way because she had to go pee and nothing could keep her from that feeling when she went she felt much better then she ran the shower his bathroom was average with a huge tub and shower with large handles to every faucet but she took her much needed shower washing her hair then the rest of herself she got out combing her waist length hair out and then she blow dried it naked not really paying attention that she was being watched once her hair was dry and straight she turned and nearly jumped out of her skin as Pam just looked at her with lust in her eyes but Sookie quickly schooled herself and thought about Eric's words and put up her shields to block Pam's images but still tried to cover herself with her hands as best she could Pam just smiled a fangy smile and said I just wanted to meet the human with the pussy made of gold that has my master wound so tightly around her little finger and he hasn't even fucked you yet I don't get it but I'm sure I will soon enough and she was gone before Sookie could think to form a sentence but she shook off the rude entry of Pam walked over to the bags and begain to go through them and found la perla underwear thongs and bras in all colors she picked out the ice blue set and put it on then went through the other bags finding jeans skinnies which she loved how he knew was lost on her but she picked the dark blue one and a pink shirt short sleeve button up that made her breast just almost pop she looked for shoes and found more than five pairs one pair she just fell in love with they were wedge cork heeled mules she slip her foot in them and was ecstatic cause she knew they were hot she went in the dressing closet which was open and found a mirror looking at herself she looked really good as she turned around Eric was leaning against the door frame with lust in his eyes and said you look good enough to eat she blushed he grab her hand and said come we must be going she just followed and then saw Pam coming out of the room that looked like an office with a stoic look on her face but the picture in her head let Sookie know that Pam liked what she saw and sookie looked at Pam and smiled shyly and tried to keep up with Eric's long strides down the stairs when they got to the Garage Eric press the button for the locks on the big black Range rover he quickly opened the door for both Pam and Sookie and then got in himself and started the truck the ride went on in a comfortable silence then right before they got to the castle Eric looked over to Sookie and said don't speak unless I tell you to Sookie just looked down at her hands and said yes Eric and Pam said oh goody she's house broken Eric glared at Pam in the rear view as they pulled to the guard shack and was let through without being stopped but Sookie did take notice that the guards were all vampires and once the car was parked another vampire came over to retrieve the keys as Eric opened Sookie's door leaving Pam to fin for self Sookie could feel the anger rolling off Eric she knew it was placed at Pam they continued to walk up the huge steps they were long and wide and blue marble with white handles very Kingish Sookie giggled and Eric cut his eyes at her she just smiled and he continued to the Huge door that opened as soon as they were in front of it the vampire that opened it bowed very low and said your Majesty Eric just grunted and continued to walk he had a lot on his mind with bringing shit he couldn't even say human because she was so much more than human he made up his mind and the common room doors opened he stood there for a few minutes as the whole room of vampires bowed before him he instantly felt better that when five other vampire including pam flanked behind and on the sides and behind them as they walked to what looked like a throne and Sookie kept her eyes cast down she didn't want to look because she could see what was in all their heads and she kind of felt a little faint but Pam was there to grip her other arm she jumped a little Eric looked at his child as he sat sookie on his left on a huge cushion she sat there as the other vampires flanked behind his throne chair with Pam also to his left right behind sookie and another vampire to his right he raised his hand and all the vampire rose up and took seats sookie didn't move Eric took a glance at Sookie he stood and said I make an order tonight in front of all to bear witness that he reached his hand out and Sookie looked at it and took it and Eric said that Miss Sookie Stackhouse is mine and under the protection of this kingdom and the room erupted in loud voices of here here's and other such agreements and someone brought up a chair for her to sit in she looked to Eric to see if she could sit there but the pillow had been removed but she still looked at him he motioned for her to sit and she complied with her back straight she finally took a look around the room and then cast her eyes down the vampires had their fangs down she knew they could smell her she looked to Eric and he nodded to her and kept the most sinister face she'd seen on him since she assured him she would comply Eric said with a boom to his voice the first order of business and Pam said the vampires Liam Colicky and Chris Brass want to petition the Kingdom for residency as he heard their claim he sent calm to Sookie he could feel her fear and continue to hear and post agreement then more petitions took place for other matters Sookie sat quietly without hardly moving if they didn't know she had a heart beat and hear her breathing they probably would've thought her vampire as well but as the images cross her thought she saw they thought their king had a very tasty smelling pet and that she was well mannered which Sookie found just odd but kept quiet she began to fall asleep her head dropping every so often Eric felt the fatigue and looked to Pam and she walked over to sookie and touched her hand she looked up at Pam and Pam took her hand and said follow me miss Stackhouse sookie rose from her seat turned to Eric because she saw it in his head and bowed and said goodnight Your Majesty and Eric said nothing but he did nod his head to her and Pam showed her out they walked back pass all those vampires they were sniffing the air and smelling her scent which was fine Eric wanted them to she'd had his blood and they could all smell it. Once Sookie and Pam passed the common room Pam spoke and said you did very well tonight I hope you continue because I don't want my master falling short for a breather then I'll have to kill you Sookie just looked up at Pam and didn't say anything but her heart rate went up and Pam smiled but then she felt her masters anger and knew he felt what Sookie was feeling and he didn't like it Pam knew she would have to give reproach for pushing fear in to Sookie but she didn't show it as they got to her masters chambers she put up her hand to the panel on the side wall and the locks engaged and the door opened Pam said come let me show you around as they entered the hall way there was old but beautiful painting and end tables with vases on them with fresh lilacs in them and honey suckles as they moved pass the hall they entered a sitting area with plush brown leather and suede sofas with huge pillows a coffee table and a bookshelf behind the large sofa filled with books a huge flat screen TV on the wall as they moved pass that room to the right was another room that was an office with two desk on each side of the room one with a laptop and all kinds of office supplies the other bare as Sookie looked on pam said that will be your desk you'll have to pick your laptop and other items Sookie said yes mam and continued to follow Pam finally they reached another room which was a small kitchen with a frig a small table with two chairs nice granted counter and appliances it was stocked with food then they moved on to another hallway and another door with a palm print scanner that pam accessed and let Sookie know her palm print will be entered when Eric is finished at court it was dark until pam said illuminate and the lights came on in the ceiling to a beautiful room with a huge bed and matching armors and dressers with mirrors two night stands with lamps on either side of the bed and a huge wall in closet that led to a huge glassed out bathroom with mirrors with double sinks a baby pool for a bathtub and a walk in shower fit for at least five people Pam turned around and showed Sookie her closet which was filled with clothes all in her size and then said everything you need or want is here shower gels, shampoos, toothpaste, and tooth brush are over there at your personal sink in the dressers you'll find other things and Pam vamped out the rooms and left the room door open Sookie looked around at everything and found all colors of her favorite jeans and tees as well as shirts in the armor that was hers and then in the dresser she found night gowns, socks, stocking, bras ,and panty set and perfume sets on her dresser as well as all kinds of expensive makeup and her favorite mac lip gloss in a few different shades that matched her complexion she also found a beautiful vanity table and chair on her side of the closet she sat at it and looked at herself in the mirror and notice how bright and shiny her hair was and how flawless her skin was her eyes were so bright her nails longer and very strong she just said wow! Then got up and striped down out her clothes and put them in the huge hamper by his side of the walk in closet and turned on the water in the tube found some nice bubble bath that smelled of honey and strawberries and got in to the lovely bath and just socked herself it felt wonderful she dosed off and when she woke Eric was washing her hair as he was already in the tube behind her and asked are you pleased with the things I have put in place for you? Sookie said yes but I don't understand it's like you were waiting for me he smiled and said maybe I was. All she could say was oh and then she said I have a job at my families firm that I'm supposed to start next week what will come of that? Eric said as long as we complete the blood bond it will all go as planned she turned and looked at him and said really with tears in her eyes then she asked what's a blood bond. I was taught that vampires don't share their blood Eric smiled and said we don't but your special and I want you forever and with your fae heritage we will be formidable she said oh but I don't even understand this fae heritage Eric said that's where I come in I'll teach you I'm sure you have other powers and we will tap in to them, dinner is here lets dry off and get you fed. They got out and he handed her two fluffy dark blue towels she wrapped her body in one and he help her wrap her hair in the other when they stepped in the living room her food was on the breakfast nook in the full kitchen that she didn't see before Eric told her to eat and he'd come back to brush her hair out after she ate Sookie opened the dinner trays they had the most delicious foods on them a big tee bone steak steamed broccoli and a baked potatoes with all the dressing Sookie ate all of it which made Eric smile he needed her healthy because she was his food source but under Neath all that he was getting feelings he hadn't had in years for this girl and it troubled him but he did like the way she was received by his retinue but he knew it would be talk about his new pet .as he stared at her she began to feel like she did something wrong and Eric could feel it in the bond so he smiled and said you've been a very good little fairy I will teach you something as he said it Sookie saw it in his head and was scared to the point of shaking he walked over to her and said don't you want to please me my little fairy she looked down and shook her head he laced his fingers in hers and they walked to his bedroom he pulled the two end chairs from the glass table over to the far end of the room and had her take a seat and said first we'll work on your blocking and shielding she looked up confused because that's not what she saw in his head he smiled at her and said that's what I wanted you to see we'll work on that later that's called searching for the truth she smiled eager to learn now he said good now let's began I'm going to think of graphic images and I want you to try and block them Sookie said okay and he showed her the image he had in the kitchen and for some reason she just put up a shield in her head and shock his brain at the same time making Eric hold his head and look at her she was scared that she did something wrong he smiled and said this is very good progress must be the blood he looked around the room at his dresser which had his keys on it and said Sookie give me the keys she went to stand he said NO! Get them with your mind Sookie concentrate she looked at the keys Eric said tell yourself there in your hand she did as he said and the keys were in her hand she said wow! That's some cool shit Eric said you're a very strong fairy sookie and I'm going to make you spectacular or should I say us spectacular and she smiled. he said let's try one more thing he called Pam just by closing his eyes pam was at his side in seconds making Sookie jump in her seat Eric stood up and said Pam sit down he looked to sookie she already knew what he wanted her to do and said with a slight studder she'll be mad with me he looked to Pam who looked at him and said in his language what is she talking about? He said just sit and watch he looked to Sookie and said Do it sookie looked at pam and pam looked at sookie Eric said try to glamor her Pam so she did but instead Sookie glimmered her and Pam sat there starry eyed and Eric said yes and sookie smiled and said I never knew I could do all this but I don't want to hurt anybody with it Eric said you won't as long as nobody tries to hurt you it's called self-preservation Sookie and I'm sure there's more powers in that beautiful little body sookie just blushed and looked at her hands then asked can I take her out of it now? Eric said yes she looke at Pam in her eyes and dropped her glimmer and Pam looked around and said what the fuck just happened? Eric smiled and said you've just been glimmered Pam looked at sookie with a death stare and moved at vamp speed but Eric caught her in midair by her neck and said NO! YOU WILL NOT HARM HER EVER…. Pam whimpered and besides I told her to do it Pam said what is she? Eric smiled as he vamped over to Sookie and ran his fingers through her hair she's my little fairy Pam's fangs snicked down as she said she does smell very sweet Eric said I think she can control her sent as well but we haven't gotten that far yet have we my little fairy sookie Just blushed and looked at her hands Pam said she must show more fierceness she's so timid. Eric looked Sookie right in the eyes and said she hasn't been touched as he ran his fingers from her jaw line to her neck when I'm done we'll be formidable .Pam said what else can she do looking bored Eric smiled and said she's a telepath with signs of empathy and has strong telekinetic powers I think she'd be able to conjure anything I'm going to test her skills to see if she has the ability to pop Pam smiled and said oh goody then we could pop to Paris to shop Eric just hissed at her as he looked at Sookie all the while telling her with his mind to pop because he knew she was reading them both so she just closed her eyes like Eric was showing her in his head and popped over to the bed right where he wanted her Pam jumped up and was in awe and it took a lot for Pam to be anything but stoic with a wave of his hand Eric said leave us pam began to pout and beg in the old Norse language Eric turned and growled and showed fang to Pam and said I TOLD YOU SHES MINE! and Pam vamped out closing and triggering the locking system he slowly walked over to the bed and looked sookie in the eye and just told her with his mind to take off her clothes she got up on her knees and unbuttoned her shirt and used her power to put it on the chair Eric just smiled at her she continued to take her jeans off and slid off her thong and bra and did the same with them then laid bare before him and he took off his clothes slowly for her so she could see just what was hers all the while he showing her this in his head giving her confidence she put her pointer finger in her mouth and looked at him with her innocent eyes he looked at her and she moved to the edge of the bed and he said I want you to suck my dick her eyes got wide as she stammered and said I never it's so I can't fit it in my mouth he put his fingers under her chin and said look in my mind I'll show you and she did Eric was huge everywhere he was 6'7 like 260lbs if not bigger she began to lick it from the base he rubbed her hair and said yes that's what I like from those word alone she felt powerful then she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick licking all the pre cum he hissed and said yes she began to pump it with both hands still not able to wrap her hands around it as she licked and sucked his nuts he let out a whimper then grabbed her by her face with both hands and growled out open your mouth she did as she was told and he slid just the head in to her hot little mouth took his thumbs and opened her mouth wider as slob slipped out her mouth he slipped his dick in her mouth about two more inches telling her with his mind to use her hands again and relax her throat she did as she was told as tears ran down her redden cheeks but she never stopped working his dick he was blowing her mind with the feelings and images she was getting from him she had accumulated so much juice from her mouth and her pace was perfect Eric never had his dick sucked like this he threw his head back and released a battle cry that was heard all over the kingdom as he shot load after load of his cum down her throat almost gagging her he fell to his knees as she was trying to swallow all of it without spitting it back up he vamped over to her and licked her lips and chin showing her how he wanted her to return the kiss and she did even as out of breath as she was she complied because she could see and feel that he loved what she just did to him he picked her up by the cheeks of her ass as he continued to kiss her moving the kisses down her jaw line to her neck pushing her pert nipples together rubbing his thumbs over them before he sucked them in to his mouth all Sookie could do was gasp and let out little moans Eric did something he thought he'd never do he asked her do you like that? Does it feel good to you? She said yyeeesss he licked her allover her body her sweat tasted like sunshine and honey when he got to her pussy Sookie was so wet it was all over her inner thighs he started on her inner thighs first then went for her pussy once he cleaned her thighs of all her juices she yelled out oh God Eric smiled as he lifted his head and said no Oh Eric and he parted her little pussy lips and licked her from her ass to her clit as he encircled it and sucked lightly then he vamped on her and his tongue felt huge as he fucked her pussy with it and rubbed her clit with it at the same time as his fangs entered on either side of her small clit all Sookie could do was cry out because she was Cumming so fast and hard and so much her thighs were shaking her hips were bucking by the time Eric was done with her she had fainted he didn't realize it because her body was still doing this little jerking

Thing as he cleaned her but he didn't heal the fang marks just closed the wounds when he finally did look at sookie she was out cold he just smiled he hadn't done that to another women since he turned Pam but then again that's how he drained Pam. He has always been known as a very giving lover but what he'd done to Sookie no one ever got that much pleasure from him he looked at her sweet face and positioned her on the pillows and covered her with the silk sheet and kissed her lips softly and went to his office he had to call his boy Preston little did the supe world know they were distant relatives but they kept it on the low and that's another FF. back to the phone call when Preston picked up he said well hello King how's it going with the hypothetical fairy Eric just laughed and said very very well then Preston said well there has been questions about One Sookie Stackhouse Eric said yeah what's the word and Preston said well I've had two different calls from two very important Fairies Eric said really and... Preston said you ready for this Eric said shit when am I not ready then Preston went on to tell Eric the first call was from Niall Brigant asking of the where a bouts of this hypothetical fairy and if she doesn't turn up soon forces that can't be dealt with will rain down on the supernatural world Eric just laughed and said and who's the other the fairy Brendan? Preston said why yes how you knew I'll never figure you out Norseman Eric said because she has to be important .she is very powerful Preston said really Eric said you have to see her she's magnificent Preston said well I'll be there first thing in the morning I would come now but I'm planning on making a certain actress speak in tongues in an hour and they both laughed then Preston got serious and said have you bonded her and is she willing Eric? Come on Pres this is the KING you're talking to Preston laughed and said that's why I'm asking because they will try to take her if she isn't willing and hasn't chosen you Eric got serious then and said I know do you still keep in contact with that witch Ms. Broadway Preston said yeah I could bring her along if you wish Eric said please do and then said Preston what did the fairy Brendan want when he called he wants to kill her he put a bounty on her head Eric said WHAT why hadn't you told me that first Preston just laughed and said because we love a good fight and Eric calmed down a little and said indeed then Preston said what's the witch for ? Your castle is built with iron and heavily guarded it's a fortress Eric said just in case I want the illusion of nothing and laughed Eric felt Pam and told Preston he'd see him first dark Preston said I want to come during the day I want to see her you're not afraid of little ole me are you Eric grunted and said no come I'll see you when you get here and laughed and hung up the phone Preston held the phone in his hand and said it must be true. Pam stood in the doorway and said it's a bounty out for her he said I know and the Prince Eric said I know sky fae is looking for her Brendan has the bounty out Pam said I think I'm going to like her she's already so much fun we haven't had a good fight in over four hundred years master Eric said Indeed my child and I can't wait get me the furious five my brothers won't want to miss this..

_Ok I just want to say I'm not good with this sort of thing I'm really just a reader_

_But a very GOOD FF writer (CAMP30) told me to give it a try it's not beta'd so all mistakes are just me being a fast ass typer and not really using my spell check _


End file.
